


If you’re naked I’m looking

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, but aro wouldn't shut up and i had to write this fic, no beta we die like peter's sobriety, non con, or potential non con, peter is actually into it but likes to complain, smut is not my speciality so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Aro is possessive, Peter likes to bitch about it but also is happy to give it up.





	If you’re naked I’m looking

Peter smiled as he heard a knock at the door. That would Charlie he thought. He was coming round for a night of TV and drinking. It would be nice to have a relaxed evening with a mate. Especially with no risk of Aro appearing as Peter had revoked his right to enter a few days before, after they’d had another row.  
“Come in," he called, and then he grinned as he remembered an incident at the last show when Charlie had accidentally walked in on him changing. As he walked out of the bathroom heading to his bedroom to get dressed he said, “If you’re naked I’m definitely looking.”  
“Oh my, promises, promises.”   
Peter nearly tripped over his own feet at the sound of Aro’s voice; nearly face planting, only managing to stay upright by grabbing the back of the chair he was sitting in.   
“What the fuck! What are you, how did you get in here?” Peter stopped and sighed. “I invited you in damn it. I thought you were Charlie.”  
“You were expecting to see Charles naked.” Aro’s voice was cold and hard.  
“No for fuck’s sake. It was a joke, you understand them you vampiric drama king. Now what are you doing here, I revoked your welcome for a reason,” Peter glared at him.  
Aro gave him a look under his eyelashes and pouted.   
“I did have some news but you’ve made me sad now so maybe I won’t tell you.”  
Peter grumbled, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be reacting, should revoke his welcome again. But he really did need to hear the news. Or at least that was his excuse for not sending Aro away. And he could deny it was anything to do with the way Aro was sliding a hand up his bare leg and stroking his inner thigh.  
“Ngk,” Peter made a noise which wasn’t really a word.  
“Come on,” murmured Aro. “Let’s have some fun. I’ve missed our times together. Then I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”  
“Now who’s making promises,” Peter sighed as Aro’s hand slid between his legs and began to stroke his growing cock though his boxers.  
“Put that naughty mouth of yours to use. Make me feel good, I’ll return the favour, you know you’ll enjoy it.”  
“Fuck you,” Peter swore but he dropped to his knees in front of Aro anyway.  
“Oh, good boy.”  
“Not your boy,” grumbled Peter, but he didn’t stop undoing Aro’s pants and pulling out his rapidly hardening cock to stroke.  
“Don’t tease dear,” complained Aro after a few minutes.  
“You’re one to talk,” answered Peter, before ducking his head and swallowing Aro down in one go, causing the vampire to sigh in pleasure.  
“Ahh, that’s more like it, mmm.”  
Peter smiled to himself. He was still more than a little concerned about his relationship with Aro but he couldn’t deny there was a certain thrill at giving him such pleasure, pretending he had some power over him. He hummed and began to bob his head and properly lick and suck at him, adding the gentlest scrape of teeth he knew Aro loved.  
Aro began to moan louder, and slid a hand into Peter’s hair, tugging and encouraging him to keep his head down as he heard foot steps outside and a nervous voice saying, “Peter,” in a questioning tone.  
Aro smirked as Charlie looked in the door and froze at the scene in front of him.  
Aro fixed him with a smug look and raised his hand from Peter’s head to prove he was there willingly. Peter looked up curiously for a moment but before he could notice Charlie, Aro moaned louder and put his hand back into Peter’s hair tugging at it.  
“Oh Peter yes, that’s wonderful dear, don’t stop. Your mouth always feels so good for me.”  
Charlie didn’t move for a moment, he was staring at Peter’s hands, one rhythmically squeezing Aro’s thigh and the other busy between his own legs.   
Aro began to gasp and rock his hips insistently against Peter as he forgot about their visitor and Charlie ducked away, letting the door swing shut behind him confused at Peter’s behaviour but not willing to watch any more. He was at least sure that his friend was there willingly.  
Aro was close to coming now; he could feel the pleasure building and moaned, “I’m going to come Peter. I’m going to come in your mouth and you’re going to swallow like a good boy.”  
Peter wanted to respond but he was too far gone himself and instead gave a loud moan which made Aro come with a thoroughly pleasured sigh.  
He let Peter continue to lick at him for a moment, cleaning him up with his tongue, before using the hand in his hair to pull him off. Putting both hands under Peter’s arms he pulled him into his lap and began to jerk him off in the way he knew Peter loved.   
“Oh fuck Aro, don’t stop, oh god don’t stop.”  
It only took a few strokes of Aro’s nimble fingers before Peter was coming all over his hand and his own chest. Aro caught Peter’s eye and licked the mess off with his bright red tongue.   
Peter shuddered, “fuck, no more sexy things for a minute please. I’m not 20 anymore you know.”  
Aro smiled a sly smile. “If you’d let me turn you we could have fun all night.”  
“No,” answered Peter, then more firmly. “No. Now tell me what’s going on before I send you packing.”   
“So ungrateful,” murmured Aro with a grin and laughed quietly at Peter’s answering grumble. “There is a werewolf conference going on next weekend and they have invited us to send a representative, so I’m going and would like to take you as my plus one.”  
“What, why?” asked Peter. “Why not one of the other bloodsuckers?”  
“I would like to show off how I’ve tamed a vampire hunter,” answered Aro in an amused voice as Peter huffed a denial. “It would be a matter of prestige for us. And a human would see things I might miss.” He finished more seriously.  
Peter thought about it for a moment. “Ok,” he said slowly. “As long as you behave, I don’t want to get into any fights.”  
“I would never,” gasped Aro, pretending to be scandalised at the suggestion.   
“You nearly killed a guy last week for touching my arm.”  
“That was an accident.”  
“You accidentally threatened to rip someone’s throat out?”  
“Yes, I should have done it.”  
“Look, lets,” Peter rubbed his eyes. “Let’s just say no arguing with werewolves over me. Can I, fuck, can I wear something of yours to show I. Oh hell. To show I’m `with you`?”  
Aro’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.  
“Not teeth marks,” Peter added quickly.   
“I was going to send you to my tailor anyway; you are not going in those leather pants of yours. So I could pair a new suit with a necklace like mine to show you are one of my household.”  
“Ok, that sounds fine and not too creepy.” Peter hesitated at Aro’s expression. “Wait, it isn’t some creepy vampire shit is it?”  
“Of course not,” said Aro with an innocent expression. “It will simply ensure that no one will dare touch you.”  
He didn’t add `and choosing the correct symbol will let everyone know we are fucking and that anyone who pesters you will die regardless of consequences`.   
Peter knew he wasn’t hearing the full story but for the moment he was too tired to argue. He yawned suddenly and Aro stood, lifting him easily bridal style and, ignoring his yelp of annoyance, carried him to the bedroom where he left him to settle under the covers.  
“Sleep well my dear, I can’t stay unfortunately, I have business to attend to but I will see you tomorrow for suit fittings, and a fuller repeat of tonight’s fun.” And with a flash of teeth he was gone.  
“Fuck,” Peter swore, wondering what he’d gotten himself into. Then he wondered where Charlie was and why he hadn’t turned up. Though he was grateful he hadn’t, he didn’t need the kid seeing that. But he decided that conversation could wait until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for a sequel so watch this space.   
if you like this ship check out vincturi on tumblr and if you like the writing check out my quakerlass fics tag on tumblr.


End file.
